Tied Up
by HopingJei
Summary: "Hei, Kasamatsucchi. Aku sangat ingin jika setiap pagi kau adalah orang yang bertugas untuk memakaikan hadiah yang kau beri tadi padaku. Jadi, apa kau bersedia untuk menjadi orang itu?" / FF INI MENGANDUNG SHOUNEN-AI DAN SEDIKIT MENJURUS KE YAOI SO DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! / Judul sedikit ambigay tapi ini tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan :v / ONE SHOT
**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **But this story is mine**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, Humor**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Kise Ryota and Kasamatsu Yukio**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo(s), Shounen-ai**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **Tied Up**

 **.**

Sudah hampir 2 jam berlalu sejak kedatangan Kasamatsu di sebuah café dan duduk di sana seorang diri. Mencoba bersabar dengan menyibukkan dirinya seraya menunggu kedatangan salah seorang kenalannya. Meminum secangkir kopi tanpa gulanya─yang kini hanya tersisa setengah cangkirnya saja─sedikit demi sedikit, sembari membaca sebuah buku agak tebal yang sebenarnya sudah selesai ia baca sedari tadi. Matanya terfokus pada setiap kata yang tercetak di buku itu, sehingga ia tak terlalu memperdulikan keadaan sekitarnya, membuatnya tak menyadari jika seorang pria berkacamata hitam lengkap dengan jas berwarna krem dengan kemeja putih polos yang membalut tubuh tegapnya tengah berjalan menghampirinya.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" Tanya pria itu seraya menarik sebuah kursi yang berhadapan dengan Kasamatsu.

Namun yang di tanya hanya menatapnya sekilas, kemudian kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada buku yang sedang ia baca.

"Hei, jangan mengacuhkanku!" Ucap pria itu sedikit keras, mencoba meminta perhatian pada si lawan bicara.

"Aku sedang sibuk, jadi bisakah kau menungguku sampai aku selesai dengan urusanku?"

Pria berkacamata hitam itu pun menghela napasnya. Ia tahu kalau dirinya sudah terlambat hampir 2 jam dari waktu yang telah mereka sepakati sebelumnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Pekerjaannyalah yang menuntutnya untuk selalu berada di kantornya.

"Baik, baik. Aku minta maaf karena telah membuatmu menunggu. Aku benar-benar menyesal, Kasamatsucchi."

Kasamatsu kembali menatap pria berambut pirang di hadapannya. Kali ini cukup lama. Kemudian tangannya terulur untuk melepas kacamata hitam yang dikenakan pria itu untuk ia letakkan di atas meja karena menurutnya benda itu cukup menganggu.

"Tidak usah berpenampilan mencolok begitu. Kau kan sudah bukan model lagi."

Kise─nama pria tadi─tertawa kecil saat Kasamatsu menegur cara berpenampilannya, "Tapi kalau aku tidak berpenampilan sekeren ini, nanti Kasamatsucchi melirik ke yang lain. Kan bisa bahaya."

Kasamatsu memutar kedua bola matanya, "Aku terlalu sibuk mengurusi para pengaranng yang terkadang tidak kompeten itu dan juga sibuk mengurusi bayi besar bernama Kise Ryota. Jadi aku tidak punya waktu untuk melirik ke yang lain, bodoh."

"Oh, ya? Baguslah kalau begitu. Sering-sering saja aku terlambat bangun dan lupa memasak sarapan agar setiap pagi Kasamatsucchi sibuk mengurusiku." Balasnya dengan tawa bodohnya.

"E-enak saja!" Kasamatsu berucap dengan sedikit tergagap, wajahnya menjadi sedikit memerah kala itu. "Umm..selain itu, sebenarnya aku ingin memberikan sesuatu padamu."

Kise menatap Kasamatsu dengan penuh rasa penasaran, "Memberi apa-ssu?"

Kasamatsu segera membuka tasnya, mengambil sebuah kotak persegi panjang berukuran sedang yang terbungkus rapi oleh kertas kado berwarna biru muda, "Ini. Ambilah." Ucapnya ketika menyodorkan kotak itu kepada pria berwajah konyol di hadapannya.

"Eh? Isinya apa-ssu?" Tanya Kise seraya mengguncang-guncang kotak tersebut─mencoba menerka apa isi dari kotak itu.

"Hei! Jangan di guncang begitu nanti rusak!" Kasamatsu berteriak dan langsung merebut kembali kotak itu. "Kalau memang mau tahu, lihat saja sendiri nanti saat sudah sampai di rumah."

Kise tersenyum kecil, "Baiklah. Sini berikan lagi padaku. Aku janji akan membukanya di rumah."

Kasamatsu pun menurut dan kembali menyerahkan kotak itu pada Kise. "Ingat, jangan di guncang lagi."

"Iya-ssu."

"Yasudah. Sekarang kau mau pesan apa?"

Kise terkekeh. "Kukira Kasamatsucchi tidak akan pernah bertanya."

Kasamatsu menatap Kise tajam. "Jadi mau pesan apa?"

"Aku rasa segelas jus strawberry dan sepotong cheese cake saja cukup."

Kasamatsu kemudian memanggil salah seorang pelayan di café itu, menyebutkan pesanan yang di inginkan Kise dan juga tak lupa kembali memesan secangkir kopi tanpa gulanya yang kedua hari ini.

"Kasamatsucchi memesan kopi lagi?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Yah, tidak apa-apa sih. Tapi apa tidak bosan selalu minum yang pahit-pahit? Nanti manisnya Kasamatsucchi lama-lama hilang, loh."

Wajah Kasamatsu seketika memerah, "Hah?! Kau ini bicara apa?! Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh, bodoh."

Kise hanya tersenyum ketika melihat sahabat kecilnya kembali tergagap seperti itu, terlihat menggemaskan dengan semburat merah muda yang nampak samar menghiasi kedua pipinya. Menggoda Kasamatsu memang selalu terasa menyenangkan baginya.

"Kasamatsucchi senang sekali menyebutku bodoh. Jahat sekali-ssu." Rengek Kise seraya memajukan bibirnya─mencoba terlihat seperti sedang kesal karena ucapan Kasamatsu sebelumnya.

"Bi-biar saja. Kau kan memang bodoh." Ucap Kasamatsu tak terpengaruh rengekan Kise.

"Jahatnyaaa~" Kise kembali merengek, namun tak di indahkan oleh Kasamatsu yang malah memukul kepalanya cukup keras.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ini pesanannya, Tuan. Segelas jus strawberry, sepotong cheese cake dan secangkir kopi tanpa gula." Ucap seorang pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanan mereka. Segera pergi dari meja Kasamatsu dan Kise setelah sebelumnya tersenyum ramah pada mereka.

"Wah! Kelihatannya enak! Aku ingin coba minumannya dulu kalau begitu." Kise berseru riang, mengambil secangkir kopi tanpa gula dan langsung meminumnya.

"Oi! Kise! Itu punyaku, bodoh!"

"Bleeeh.." Kise terlihat menjulurkan lidahnya. "Ini pahit sekali-ssu. Bagaimana Kasamatsucchi bisa tahan meminumnya?"

"Aku bukan pecinta makanan dan minuman manis sepertimu, jadi kopi pahit bukanlah masalah." Tutur Kasamatsu. "Lagipula aku memang sudah terbiasa meminumnya karena pekerjaanku sebagai editor."

Kise menatap Kasamatsu, kemudian menyodorkan segelas jus strawberry kepadanya. "Tidak baik kalau terlalu sering minum kopi. Cobalah minum jus seperti ini sesekali."

Kasamatsu balas menatap Kise. Lalu menatap segelas jus strawberry yang di sodorkan Kise padanya. "Aku kan sudah bilang aku tidak suka yang manis-manis."

"Coba saja dulu. Sedikit minuman manis tidak akan membunuhmu, Kasamatsucchi."

Kasamatsu menghela napasnya, mencoba menuruti apa perkataan pria berwajah menyebalkan di depannya itu. "Baiklah. Tapi aku hanya akan meminumnya sedikit saja." Ucapnya sebelum meminum jus strawberry itu dengan sedotan. Menyedotnya beberapa kali dan sedikit menjauhkan gelas itu setelahnya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Ti-tidak buruk." Komentarnya.

"Benar kan?" Cengir Kise yang di susul suara tawanya.

Setelah itu mereka kembali menikmati pesanan yang mereka pesan. Namun Kise malah memaksa Kasamatsu memakan cheese cake yang ia pesan─yang tentu saja di tolak oleh Kasamatsu. Tapi bukan Kise namanya jika ia menyerah untuk memaksa Kasamatsu memakan kuenya. Dan pada akhirnya Kise berhasil membuat Kasamatsu menghabiskan setengah potong kue yang ia pesan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langit sudah mulai warna menjadi jingga saat mereka keluar dari café. Melirik jam yang melingkar dengan manis di pergelangan tangannya, Kasamatsu pun bermaksud untuk segera undur diri karena masih ada pekerjaan yang harus ia urus.

"Mau aku antar?" Tawar Kise sesaat setelah Kasamatsu mengatakan soal urusan pekerjaannya.

"Tidak usah. Aku akan naik bis saja."

Kise terlihat tidak suka saat tawarannya di tolak oleh Kasamatsu. "Kenapa? Kan lebih cepat kalau aku antar." Katanya. "Atau jangan-jangan Kasamatsucchi mau pergi ke tempat yang tidak-tidak sehingga tidak mau kalau sampai ketahu─itte!" Satu tendangan melayang sebelum Kise dapat melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkanmu, bodoh! Kau belum pulang ke rumah kan dari semalam? Sebaiknya kau segera pulang dan beristirahat."

Mata Kise berbinar ketika mendengar perintah dari Kasamatsu. "Wah! Kasamatsucchi mengkhawatirkanku-ssu! Ah..aku bahagia sekali~"

Wajah Kasamatsu sedikit memerah, dan dengan segera berbalik badan untuk berjalan menjauhi Kise. "Ti-tidak kok! Pokoknya kalau kau sampai sakit, jangan menyusahkanku, ya?!"

Kise hanya tersenyum ketika mendengar perkataan Kasamatsu. Sahabatnya itu memang tidak bisa jujur soal perasaannya sendiri. Tapi meskipun begitu, Kise tetap tahu kalau Kasamatsu selalu memperhatikan dirinya lebih dari siapa pun.

"Baik, Kasamatsucchi! Berhati-hatilah di jalan! Jangan bicara pada orang yang tidak kau kenal! Dan jika ada apa-apa, segera telepon aku!" Teriak Kise cukup keras pada Kasamatsu.

Kasamatsu yang mendengarnya pun kembali menolehkan kepalanya kearah Kise, wajah serta telinganya kini terlihat memerah. "Urusai!" Teriakan Kasamatsu itu hanya di balas dengan cengiran tampan milik Kise yang masih menatap punggung mungil Kasamatsu yang kini mulai menjauh. Kise pun masih berdiri di tempatnya hingga dirinya memastikan Kasamatsu sudah menaiki bisnya. Setelahnya ia segera masuk ke mobilnya dan melajukannya agar bisa segera sampai di apartemennya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kise baru saja selesai membersihkan dirinya. Mandi dengan air hangat itu memang menyegarkan. Dengan handuk yang masih melingkar di pinggang, dan juga rambut pirangnya yang masih basah ia biarkan begitu saja, Kise duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Mengambil kotak biru yang ia letakkan di atas meja kecil tepat di sisi kiri ranjangnya.

"Kira-kira apa ya isinya?"

Di dorong oleh rasa penasarannya, Kise pun langsung membuka kotak itu dengan perlahan. Tersenyum ketika menemukan sebuah dasi serta secarik kertas di dalamnya. Mengesampingkan dulu dasi berwarna merah bercampur hitam yang ia taruh kembali keatas meja kecilnya, dan lebih memilih untuk membaca isi dari kertas berwarna merah muda itu.

 _Aku tahu hadiah ini pasti tidak ada apa-apanya jika di bandingkan dengan hadiah yang kau terima dari rekan-rekan kerjamu. Tapi paling tidak hanya ini hadiah yang terpikir olehku. Jadi maaf saja kalau kau tidak suka._

 _Dan satu lagi, selamat atas kenaikan jabatanmu, bodoh! Cepatlah menjadi dokter yang sukses agar bisa membantu banyak orang. Jangan mengecewakanku!_

Suara kekehan terdengar setelah Kise membaca isi dari kertas itu. Melipatnya kembali dan menaruhnya di tempat semula.

"Benar-benar menggemaskan."

Selanjutnya Kise segera mengenakan kaos putih polosnya beserta celana pendek hitamnya. Bersenandung kecil seraya berjalan keluar dari apartemennya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kasamatsu baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya ketika waktu menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Belum terlalu malam memang, tapi entah kenapa dirinya merasa sangat lelah dan ingin segera beristirahat. Ia pun memilih pulang dengan naik taksi agar bisa beristirahat sejenak dengan nyaman. Segera setelah sampai di depan apartemennya, Kasamatsu berjalan agak cepat, mengambil kunci apartemen dari tasnya dan membuka pintu depan apartemennya. Berjalan seraya menguap menuju ke kamarnya.

"Hah..lelah sekali.." Tanpa menyalakan lampu kamarnya, Kasamatsu langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjangnya, tak mempedulikan pakaiannya yang masih ia kenakan kala itu.

"Kasamatsucchi, kalau mau tidur ganti baju dulu, dong." Sebuah suara terdengar dari bawah Kasamatsu.

"Hyaaa! Siapa kau?!" Kasamatsu reflek melompat menjauhi ranjangnya, menyalakan lampu kamar agar ia bisa melihat dengan jelas. Lalu seketika itu juga selimutnya terangkat dan menampakkan sesosok pirang yang sudah sangat ia kenal. "Kise?!"

"Kasamatsucchi jahat sekali menindihku seperti tadi. Punggungku jadi sakit, nih."

Kasamatsu yang melihat Kise pun segera menarik kaos yang ia kenakan. "Itu salahmu karena masuk kamar orang tanpa izin. Dan aku sangat lelah sekarang, jadi tolong tinggalkan aku."

"Eh? Tidak mau. Malam ini aku ingin tidur dengan Kasamatsucchi." Kise pun langsung menarik tubuh Kasamatsu untuk tidur bersamanya, memeluknya sebagai pengganti guling. "Hangatnya.."

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?! Cepat lepaskan!" Kasamatsu meronta-ronta dalam dekapan Kise, mencoba melepaskan dirinya yang saat ini tengah kesulitan bernapas akibat jantungnya yang berdetak dengan sangat cepat.

"Tidak mau! Sampai kapan pun Kasamatsucchi tidak akan aku lepaskan-ssu!"

Kedua mata Kasamatsu membulat. Terkejut ketika mendengar ucapan Kise barusan. "A-apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kasamatsu yang masih meronta.

Kise pun mendekatkan bibirnya kearah telinga Kasamatsu, membisikkan beberapa kata yang membuat Kasamatsu berhenti meronta.

"Selamat malam, Kasamatsucchi. Terima kasih atas hadiahnya."

" _Hei, Kasamatsucchi. Aku sangat ingin jika setiap pagi kau adalah orang yang bertugas untuk memakaikan hadiah yang kau beri tadi padaku. Jadi, apa kau bersedia untuk menjadi orang itu?"_

"Aku tidak punya alasan untuk menolakmu, bodoh." Bisik Kasamatsu dengan wajah yang merona kala itu.

"Terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu, Kasamatsucchi."

"A-aku juga mencintaimu."

Dengan itu, mereka pun segera terlelap. Memasuki alam mimpi dengan senyum yang masih menghiasi wajah tidur mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Wahaha apakah gerangan ini? -_- Maaf kalau ide pasaran, gaje, alur kecepetan dan sebagainya :v Jei udah lumayan lama gak bikin FF dan malah FF ini yang tercipta /sobs/**

 **Tapi yasudahlah. Yang penting Jei senang dan readers pun senang /emang iya?/ Jadi jangan lupa di ripiu ya readers sekalian ~ Arigachuu :***

 **(a/n FF Jei yang lain sedang dalam proses (?) jadi maafkan kalau masih harus menunggu :'3)**


End file.
